Touka's Amorous Quest(Reuploaded)
by CursedNarkus
Summary: A young woman sets out on her Pokemon journey, but it's all a ruse to have tons of lusty encounters with everyone and everything that comes along! Rated M for Pokephilia and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

In a sleepy little town by the name of Elbridge, in what was called the Logoa region, a big day is dawning. A girl, or rather young woman is starting her Pokemon journey.

Her name is Touka, and right now, she's snoozing the morning away.

She sleeps rather sloppily, covers twisted around her. She wears a thin white t-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination, lifted up and showing her stomach, and a pair of red panties. Chocolate brown hair frames her face, reaching down to her neck, but no further. The girl snores loudly, until her alarm clock buzzes loudly.

"Eek!" Touka cried, rolling out of bed. She rose, rubbing the back of her head. "Frickin' clock."

Touka finally got dressed, wearing a red baseball cap, with a Poke Ball in the center. She also wore a thin white mid-riff revealing top, with a smile in the center, as well as purple short shorts, black knee-high stockings, and red heels.

"Okay...Let's start this new adventure!"

She walked down the street, with devious thoughts in her mind. Touka knew this was the chance to go new places, and see new sights, but there was really only one thing on her mind. S.E.X.

This was her opportunity to get away from her parents, now that she was finally legal, and fuck everything in sight. She was bi-sexual, and loved the thought of rubbing up against another woman, or getting banged by a large man.

And since she never actually set out on an adventure, this was her excuse. Sure, she was actually still going to compete. She was on her way now to choose a partner Pokemon at the local Professor's lab.

Touka walked into the lab, and smelled the lemony scent, of the newly shined floors. "Ah~ smells just like a new day should."

An older man came in and met her eye. "Oh hello! You must be Touka. I'm Professor Andrake." He said with a friendly voice. "Come to pick up your first Pokemon, huh? Usually only children start off like this, but I'm sure you'll do just fine."

As the professor turned around, Touka rolled her eyes. ' _Yeah, yeah, just get on with it, ya old geezer so I can get outta this podunk town and get to business. The business of getting grinded!_ ' she thought.

The professor's assistant, an admittedly sexy girl with pink hair and glasses came into the room, holding three Poke Balls. "You have the choice of three Pokemon." She said, in an almost teasingly seductive voice, despite her frugal expression. "Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott."

Touka looked the screen that showed the three little creatures. ' _Lets see...the snake could be fun...don't care much for the pig...but Oshawott..._ '

"I choose Oshawott."

"That's a great choice." Professor Andrake said. "Why don't we let him out to meet his new friend?"

Touka smiled, taking the ball. "Sure. Come out, Oshawott!" She threw the ball, as it hit the ground, and a cute upright otter-type creature with blue and white skin appeared.

"Osha~!" The little Pokemon shouted.

Touka smiled warmly. "Aww! He's so cute!"

"Osha?" Oshawott looked up, head cocked to the side, surveying his new master. Tall, soft legs with just the right amount of fat, a tiny waist, but big hips, and very large, yet impossibly round and perky breasts.

"Wott..." The creature blushed.

"Aww..." Touka sighed, mesmerized by the Oshawott's cuteness. But then, she was rudely interrupted(or at least she saw it as rude) when the professor shoved a red GBA-like device in front of her face.

"This is the newest model Pokedex. Take it and record information on any Pokemon you encounter. Such will help you grow as a trainer."

"Ok sure, thanks." Touka said, before snapping her fingers. "Come along now, Oshawott." Oshawott trailed behind her.

 **0**

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Touka demanded, as her Pokemon obediently complied.

The little otter leapt into the air, and inhaled before spitting a large stream of water, at the opponent, a Rattata controlled by a boy who could be described as a "Youngster."

The Rattata was flung back by the water stream, being knocked out by the force.

"Rattata!" The boy cried.

Touka smirked, before flicking the bill of her cap. "Alright sweetie, you know the rule! Cough up my prize money."

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out 130 Pokeyen and handing it to her, before scooping up his rat-like servant.

"I gotta get to the nearest Pokemon Center." He ran off back into Elbridge City.

Touka sighed before plopping onto a medium-sized boulder. "Geez, five trainers, and all of 'em were little kids. Guess I got my hopes up." She laid on her back and folded her arms behind her head, looking at the clouds.

"Then again, Professer Geezer said that mostly little kids are the ones that do this kind of thing...Guess I won't be getting what I wanted."

She absentmindedly lolled her head to the side, before gasping in shock.

Her Oshawott stood there panting, and hunching over, staring at her perfect body, lain out in front of him. Her slim, yet not entirely flat stomach, her mountainous breasts, and soft legs. The little creature gasped, before covering his crotch with the shell on his belly.

Touka blushed redder than a Cheri Berry. ' _Was Oshawott just..perving on me?._ '

She wanted mostly to get humped by a human, but seeing this Pokemon get a hard on from her somewhat enthused her. "Heh-heh. Naughty little thing aren't you, staring at your trainer like that..."

She stood up before Oshawott. "So...lemme give you something to stare about!" She whipped off her top, causing Oshawott to freeze.

Her boobs were practically on full display for the tiny Pokemon, spilling out of her lacy white bra ever so slightly. Her peachy skin shining, just begging for Oshawott to grab her.

She stooped down, and removed the bra, freeing up her breasts, which almost seemed to grow a cup size as she freed them. Now her naked chest jiggled before going still, as Oshawott got a full view of her amazing mammaries.

"Go ahead. They're all yours, little soldier. You deserve them after your hard work," said Touka with a grin.

Oshawott wasted no time grasping his trainer's breasts, feeling them up, and watching them squish around his tiny digits. He blushed again. "Osha! Osha-Osha-Oshawott!"

Touka moaned slightly, as he rubbed her nipples and areola. "Mmm~ you know what you're doing, little guy. Ah~!"

There was no going back now. Touka wanted, no, **NEEDED** to be fucked now. She rose up, causing Oshawott to nearly cry.

Touka smiled warmly. "Aww, don't be sad baby! Touka's gonna take good care of you." She brought her hands to her purple short-shorts, and slipped them off, showing her matching lacy white panties, which seemed awfully strained.

Oshawott drooled as his master stripteased for him. "Shaaaaa..."

Touka giggled as she also removed her panties. She did a full 180 for him, spanking her huge ass as she did so. "Like what you see?"

The creature nodded, hypnotically.

"Well then-" Touka knelt down on all fours and raised her butt end. "You can have it!"

Oshawott's nose bleed as he saw the girl's big round ass, and hairless vagina. He slowly walked up, and removed his scalchop shell, revealing his tiny, yet very erect penis. "Osha-wott!" He thrusted the organ into Touka's pussy, ripping through her hymen.

"Ah~!" She cried, as her virginity was taken by the little Pokemon. It felt heavenly.

Oshawott held onto her butt like a handles, as he started thrusting into her pink, lovely folds.

"Ah~! Ah~! Ah~!" Touka moaned as she was fucked by her little partner. She was in heaven as she experienced sex for the first time. "More! More!"

As if on command, Oshawott slammed into her harder, causing her to grip the grass, and clench her teeth. Her breasts made a slapping sound as they bounced around wildly.

Touka drooled, and moaned, as she became a panting mess. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter.

"Oh god, I'm going to-to-to cum!"

"OSHAWOTT!" Her partner yelled, as he too was close.

Finally, the two exploded, as Oshawott pumped cum into her pussy, and she herself came onto his member. Oshawott collapsed onto Touka's back. Touka sighed deeply, sticking her tongue out. Her eyes fluttered as she was taken away to sleep. "It's gonna be...*YAWN* a nice...long...adventure..."

She and Oshawott passed out in an aftersex position, as they were carried away to dreams, not caring if anyone saw them like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A small spill of dew on the girl's face roused her from peaceful slumber. Touka fluttered her eyes, begging them to stay shut. She was NOT a morning person. Finally she woke up with a long and loud yawn.

Apparently it stirred Oshawott, who was sleeping right next to her. The tiny otter-like creature yawned as well.

Touka blinked before recalling the situation. She had just started her journey, had beaten five trainers...

And let her Oshawott fuck her.

She smiled as Oshawott woke up and realized that he was there. "O-osha!" he said with a happy tone.

Touka circled a finger on her little lover's stomach. "That was AM-Ayzing yesterday, little buddy." she said. "For such a tiny thing, you pack some power."

Oshawott scratched the back of his head, with an approximation of a nervous chuckle.

"I can't wait until you evolve into Samurott, and get MUCH bigger."

She thought of a Samurott, a much larger, much more intimidating quadripedal version of Oshawott. Such power...such rippling muscle...and oh, what a big dick he would have.

Touka grinned, and grabbed him, scratching his soft head with her knuckles. "But until then, I'll settle for you, ya little runt! So...what do you wanna do now?"

Expecting something much more perverted, like a blowjob, or another round of doggy-style, Touka raised an eyebrow as Oshawott drew a picture in the sand with his little paw.

It was a rather crude drawing of an ice cream cone.

"You want ice cream?" she asked, prompting Oshawott to nod frantically.

"Osha-osha! Oshawott!" he yipped happily.

"Sure. Lemme get dressed and I'll buy you a couple cones."

Oshawott frowned and made an unhappy whine.

"What!? I can't go around naked all the time! People would talk!" Touka growled before smirking. "Besides...putting clothes on can be just as sexy."

She turned around, grabbing her panties. Touka put one leg into the two holes in the fabric, and slowly put the undergarment on, slowly shaking her bountiful booty.

Oshawott blushed, as he slowly got an erection, watching his mistress reverse strip, all for him.

Touka grinned and giggled goofily. "You like?" Oshawott nodded hypnotically. She giggled again, as she finished putting on her panties. Then, she moved to her shiny purple booty shorts, and put them on in a similar manner.

Then, she turned around as she bounced her massive breasts. They were round, and perfect, with no sag to them, which caused her partner's nose to erupt in a light bleed.

Touka slowly attached each cup of her lacy white bra, before reaching around and snapping it. Finally, she put on her white midriff showing top, with the smily emoticon.

After grabbing her socks, and shoes, she rose up. "Alright, Oshy! Let's go get that ice cream!" She jogged off toward the next city, as Oshawott quickly followed behind, staring directly at _her_ behind.

 **0**

Oshawott held his strawberry popsicle(not innuendo) with a light grip, as he saw his mistress lick a vanilla ice cream cone. The slow movements of her tongue on the delicious treat gave him numerous naughty ideas.

Touka saw him and giggled. Oshawott blushed, and turned away, prompting her to pat him on the head. "Don't worry bud. Maybe I'll do **yours** this way later~!"

Her partner blushed madly as he panted and smiled, sparkles in his eyes.

She chuckled.

"Excuse me, but is that your Oshawott?" Someone asked. Touka turned to see a little girl, with pink hair, wearing a yellow dress.

"Yuh-huh?"

"Would you like to trade it?" The girl asked. "I have a Golduck that's really strong."

Touka looked back and forth to Oshawott, who did the same to her. Then she looked at the girl.

"No way!" She said with a smirk. "I just started off with this Oshawott, and he's gonna be with me all the way to the end!"

"Aww, okay. Well, bye."

"See ya!" Touka and Oshawott waved.

A nearby dude smirked. "So...you like that Oshawott, huh? Is it really that strong?"

Touka turned to him. He was a tall, slender boy around her age, with blond hair. He wore a blue turtleneck and dark jeans.

"Yup. Strong and then some." replied Touka, flicking the bill of her cap. "Wanna battle?"

The boy nodded. "Sure. I'm Ran."

"Ran? What kind of name is that?"

"Just a little thing my parents came up with at the hospital when I was born. So, how about we get this started?" Ran took a ball from his belt, and threw it. "Come out, Servine!" In a flash of light, a green and yellow snake came into existence.

"Servine!" It cried, as if ready for battle.

"A grass-type..." Touka said, a little worried.

Oshawott leapt from the bench, clenching it's tiny fists. "Osha!"

"So you wanna fight it despite the type disadvantage?" The otter-like Pokemon nodded. "Alright then, let's do this!"

The two trainers and their Pokemon got into the middle of the town. "Alright! Let's battle!" said Touka eagerly.

"Shall I start us off?" asked Ran.

"Go right ahead!"

"Good. Servine, use Cut!" The snake lunged, and slashed at Oshawott with his finger-like appendages, which stiffened like blades. Oshawott barely blocked it with his scalchop.

"Quick thinking! That's good! Now use Water Gun!" Touka commanded. Oshawott inhaled and shot a stream of water at Servine, blowing him backward, but it didn't lose it's footing.

"That's a shocker! Quick! Razor Shell!" With a jump, Oshawott prepared to slash at Servine with his shell weapon, sharpened into a blade.

"Wrap!" yelled Ran. Servine deftly evaded the shell, and coiled around his enemy and squeezed.

"Oshy!" Touka screamed.

"That's good!" Ran shouted. "Now fling him away!" As his master ordered, Servine threw Touka's servant into a park bench.

"Osha-..." The otter cried, his eyes spinning in confusion.

Ran frowned. "Is that all?"

Touka crouched next her Pokemon and shook him a little. "Hey! Oshawott...are you alright?"

"W...wott..." He said weakly.

"I guess that's all he's got..." Her opponent added. "That's a wrap.

"So...I guess I'll help you back to the Pokemon Center."

 **0**

Touka handed her Oshawott's unconscious body to the Nurse Joy behind the counter. "We'll take good care of him. In about an hour, he'll be back on his feet."

"That's good," said Touka.

The nurse took Oshawott away on a stretcher as Ran put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright." He assured her. "I can tell he's a trooper."

"Yeah. But that Servine of yours was crazy strong. You've got a long way to go."

"To be honest, I just started. I may be eighteen, but my folks kept me buried in school work. They wanted me to be a doctor, but with Nurse Joys crawling everywhere, I didn't see it as very pheasable.

"By the way, do you have my prize money?"

Touka pursed her lips in shock. She had no way to pay the boy for his victory. She had spent all her cash on perfumes, spare Poke Balls, medicine...and a few pairs of sexy underwear. ' _Oh I know..._ '

"I don't have any cash on me."

"What?" asked Ran. "Then...why did you accept my battle request?"

"Just...why does every battle have to involve money? Besides..." began Touka. "How about we find, and...inexpensive way to pay you?" She licked her lips.

Ran raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Touka grinned and turned around, laying a slap on her own butt. "You. Me. We find a nice quiet room somewhere, and we start F-U-C-K-I-N-G. **"**

Ran smiled. "I like the way you think."

Within minutes the two were in a janitor closet. Touka whipped off a shirt and bra, revealing her massive breasts. Many would think they were fake, but no. These were all natural. From an early age, Touka's body developed quickly, and burst into overdrive. She was widely considered the hottest thing alive in Elbridge Town. Her butt was no exception either, growing into a giant peach of a bum in recent years.

The girl dropped her shorts, and new devillishly cute red and black panties, and laid against a wall, propping herself against some medical supplies. It wasn't a proper bed, but it would have to do.

Ran removed his shirt. Not too muscled, but lean and toned slightly. Then, he reached for his pants, and unbuttoned them, dropping them to the floor before removing his boxer shorts.

Touka's eyes widened, as her jaw lowered. She practically drooled at the sight of his eight inch penis.

"Seems I have you impressed?"

"Yeah~!" Touka yipped happily. "Soooo...let's get to business."

Ran grinned.

 **0**

As Touka and Ran romped loudly and sloppily, a passing nurse heard them.

Joy gasped and covered her mouth, as she heard what was obviously a young couple having a raunchy time making the beast with two backs. She looked around, seeing no one else in sight. It was unbecoming of any kind of public place, but...somehow it seemed perfect.

She shook with anxiety as the sounds of Touka moaning and Ran's grunting as he thrusted into her, shaking the medical supplies.

Joy felt herself getting hot, as she tried to convince herself to go call security, or walk away, but it was too much. She blushed as she ran inside the closet with the two lusty lovers and slammed it shut to join them.

That hallway was ripe with moaning and grunting the whole day long. Luckily nobody came through, or else they would surely be busted.


	3. Chapter 3

The tired, lusty trainer fell backward on the bed of the motel room she rented. Touka sighed as she wrapped the covers around herself, smelling them. Normally she would gag at the thought of all the blood, spit, bodily waste, and semen that might've been on the sheets, and bedspread, but she made a special request that the whole room be cleaned and disinfected. She had made quite a bit of Pokeyen battling some more trainers after her sex romp with Ran and the horny Nurse Joy. Oddly enough, her Oshawott hadn't evolved yet. Maybe he just didn't level up enough?

"Okay, little buddy, come on out!" She threw the red and white ball onto the floor, and her partner Pokemon appeared.

Oshawott squinted his eyes, and crossed his little arms.

"Whoa. What's got you in such a mood?"

The little otter puffed his cheeks out, and turned his head to the side, as if to say "I'm ignoring you."

Touka stared off into space for a brief moment. "Is it because I made you battle so much?"

Oshawott opened his left eye(the one turned to her) and glared in an annoyed manner. "Wott." He said, gruffly.

"Is it because I didn't share those pecha berries we found and ate them all myself?" she asked again.

"Wott." The Pokemon vocalized again.

"Is it because I threw you in a lake because you wouldn't take a bath?"

He seemed to get particularly peeved because of this question.

"Is it because I accidently sat on you?"

"OSHA!" Oshawott yelled angrily clutching his fists. Truth be told, he actually LOVED that. Her big, soft, round cheeks completely smothering him, and the wiggling around, when she tried to figure out _what_ she was sitting on.

Touka played with her chocolate brown hair for a moment, before realizing it. "Is it because I had sex with that dude and the nurse while you were recovering?"

Oshawott nodded. "Sha-wott." He said, matter-of-factly.

She snorted with a grin and a giggle. "Then why didn't you just _say_ so?"

Her partner grunted again. As if she would actually have understood his speech. Though she is getting better.

Touka grinned and bent over on the bed. Then, to Oshawott's shock(and arousal) she took her shorts off, revealing her cute Eevee panties.

"Then maybe you should **punish** me for it." She shook her butt a bit as if to punctuate her suggestion.

Oshawott drooled and licked his lips at the sight of the big balloon of an ass in front of him before nodding.

He walked up to her, and rubbed his paws together before landing a hard slap on her bum.

"Yow!" She cried.

Oshawott watched in amazement, as her cheek jiggled, and turned pinkish.

"Harder!" Touka begged.

Her partner was all too happy to oblige, drawing his paw back and slapping her again.

"Ooh!" The human moaned.

Oshawott snickered a bit before grabbing the room's flyswatter and hitting her butt with it.

Touka whined, as that one was a bit more forceful, almost asking him to stop, but the tiny otter was going to keep going until _he_ felt that she was duly punished.

Oshawott whapped her again and again, watching her ass turn redder and redder, with no relent in sight. His mistress gripped the bed covers in both arousal, and stinging pain. A tear slid down her cheek.

The sadistic Pokemon laughed as he assailed Touka constantly, until to his surprise, she threw herself backwards at him, slamming her huge butt on top of him.

"How's that, little boy?" mused Touka seductively with a smirk, bouncing and buttcrushing her punisher. "Is T-T being _baaaaad_ ~?"

Oshawott nosebled all over her as he could not contain himself. His dick got hard, almost screaming for release. "Osha-osha-OSHAWOTT!"

Touka frowned, as she rose up, afraid that she hurt him. "Oh god, Oshy, are you okay-oh my..."

Her friend sported no wounds, but _did_ sport a pretty large hard-on. You could actually see the veins and muscles in his penis, thinking it had actually _grown_ an inch or two.

"Aww, poor baby." Touka scooped him up in her arms, and cradled him lovingly. "That's right, let Touka-chan take care of you."

Oshawott's eyes fluttered as his rager almost calmed down, as his mistress laid him down on the bed, and positioned herself right in front of his member.

Touka grinned again, before licking her partner's cock. Sure he was small, and it wasn't as big as her tongue, but he had proven that he could make her shudder in euphoria and slam into her with more force than a human man.

"Osha _waaaaaaht~_..." he moaned as his human mate licked him, and sucked him off, bobbing her head up and down, at a slow, heavenly pace. The little Pokemon's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as she traced the veins in his dick with her magically smooth tongue.

Touka moaned, taking Oshawott's manhood into her mouth, looking right at his ecstatic expression, as he looked back at her beautiful face. Her peachy complexion, with few freckles to be spoken off, no moles, or blemishes, and deep blue eyes like the clearest ocean. It was like he was swimming inside her irises, as he moaned and blushed.

"Wott...Sha-Oshawott!" He said. Touka couldn't interpret what he said, but the build up and bulge growing inside his erection already conveyed his meaning.

' _That's right...cum for me! No Pokemon can ever make you feel like I can!_ ' Touka gloated mentally.

Then to her surprise, Oshawott grabbed her head, and forced her down as much as he could onto his crotch, pushing the entirety of his dick into her mouth.

With another cry of his name, he released all his cum into her, making her cheeks bulge out, filling her mouth with his virile seed.

' _It tastes so good!_ ' Touka thought, as Oshawott kept cumming, prompting her to drink it all like a thick frothy milkshake. Finally, his release ended, letting her rise up with a gasp, hearts in her eyes. What little semen had escaped her mouth she greedily licked inside and gulped down.

"That...was great!" She gasped, and hugged the air out of Oshawott. She rolled onto the bed next to him.

"You know...if you're this good now...I can only think of how amazing you're gonna be at the end of this journey!"

Oshawott smiled eagerly. "Wott!" And then, to Touka's confusion, he fell asleep.

The girl poked his stomach. "Buddy? Hey! You all tuckered out already?" The small Pokemon rolled over, back facing her.

"Fine. Get some rest for now. Tomorrow, we'll start training for real!" Touka said, energetically. "I want you to be stronger than a Samurott before you even evolve into Dewott!"

A snore prompted her to leave him alone. She sauntered over to the sofa, and took a seat. "I guess I'll just crash over here, but now **I'm** all horny." She said. "And I forgot to bring any of my 'toys' before I left home.

"Oh well...my fingers will work just as fine."

 **0**

The next morning, Touka and Oshawott met with the clerk at the motel's front desk. She left a stack of bills on the register. "Keep the change," she said with a wink before turning to Oshawott. "Come on, little soldier, let's go."

The man behind the desk watched her leave, and stared from head-to-toe at her outrageous body. However, once he got to her ass, he raised an eyebrow at how red and bruised her bottom seemed to be underneath her shorts. "How on Earth did that happen?" He muttered to himself.

A rather aggravated couple of men-almost appearing to be the utter EMBODIMENT of the classically stereotypical interpretation of homosexual men- watched him as they were waiting for their room key.

"Are you going to stand there oggling that girl, or are you going to give us our key!" The first inquired.

"Eh...sorry." The motel clerk said with a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

 **Touka and Oshawott have just had their second sexual moment, and are setting out for some special training to make the latter stronger. What pleasures and feats await them as they venture throughout the Logoa region?**

 **Reviews fondly appreciated~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Touka was filled with glee. After leaving her little motel of love, she had went on a Pokemon catching spree. She was currently bouncing, yes literally bouncing forward with her fuckbuddy Oshawott trailing close behind. The two were humming a happy tune. The girl scanned the four Poke Balls in her hands. Each contained one of the four new partners she caught.

The first was a female Buneary that she'd nicknamed Bun-fun. (Touka is a rare female perv, after all.) When she battled it, she sent Oshawott in, commanding him with excellence. One little gush of Waer Gun, and she was knocked out, leaving Touka to throw a Poke Ball and catch it. The lusty girl couldn't wait for her to evolve into Lopunny.

The second was a male Teddiursa, simply nicknamed Ruxpin that she had actually had Bun-fun battle. A tough-fought contest, but eventually she hit him with Jump Kick, incapacitating him.

The third was a female Smoochum. She followed Touka and Oshawott for a while, and it seems she was actually enamoured with the human girl. Touka laughed and asked if she wanted to join her on her little journey, and the Smoochum happily agreed. She was nicknamed Faye.

The final was a male Machop that she named Bruto. He almost LIVED to impress her in the short amount of time he's been with her.

Touka came to the top of the flat mesa-like Mountain, and finally sat down, relieving her aching feet. "Gawd, it hurts! Are we...are we lost, Oshawott?"

"Osha..." The otter added.

"Any snot-nosed ten-year old would've already been to at least TWO Gyms and likely beaten them by now, and I, a beautiful and intuitive young woman of eighteen, can't even find ONE!?

"Maybe I'm not as smart as I thought."

Oshawott walked up to her and nuzzled her arm with her head. She looked down at the cute Pokemon.

"Sha..." he said, with an encouraging smile.

Touka smiled back, and lovingly patted his soft head.

"Know what? I don't care anymore. I'm not beating myself up over this. So, why don't we have a little more fun?"

Oshawott leapt up happily. "Oshaosha!" he chirped.

Touka whipped the four Poke Balls from her bag. "This time with the whole gang!"

The capsule-esque balls opened, and her four new Pokemon flashed into existence.

"Buneary?" Bun-fun cooed inquisitively.

"Chop?" Bruto asked.

"Smoochum?" Faye said, rubbing her eyes.

"Ursa?" Ruxpin added.

Touka grinned, stripping out of all her clothes. "All for you, babies!"

"C-chum!" "Machop!" Faye and Bruto cried respectively, in arousal.

"Bun..." Bun-fun said, in awe of her mistress's beauty.

"Tedd! Urs!" Ruxpin gasped, blushing.

"Wott..." Oshawott drooled at the body that belonged to him first.

Touka sat down on a rock. "Come on and dive right in~."

Oshawott woddled up, and threw his scalchop to the side, instantly shoving his hard-on into her pussy. He decided long ago that this was his hole.

Touka moaned as he entered. "That's the spirit, Oshy!" She looked to the rest of her team. "What are you all waiting for? I'll be nothing but your little sex toy for one big bash!"

Bun-fun nervously walked up. "Bun?"

The girl grabbed the tiny rabbit, and dove her hand into the big ball of golden fluff that covered up her legs, startling her.

Touka rooted around for a little bit until she found what she wanted, laying the Buneary down and digging her fingers into her vaginal area.

"Bun...ea...ry..." She started to moan with foreign pleasure.

"First time, huh?" Touka asked. "Dun' worry...I knuw what that feelssss liike..."

Eager to join the fun, Faye and Ruxpin ran right up, and latched their mouths onto the human's nipples, suckling and moaning.

Touka moaned even more, thanks to this added stimulation. This made her even wetter, as Oshawott continued to thrust into her.

Bruto walked up behind her. "Mach?"

His mistress giggled before bending backwards on the rock. Using her free hand, she ran her fingers over the length of his muscle-riddled nine-inch cock. It felt like a pure form of power.

Touka licked her lips hungrily. "Get ready little man." She licked the tip, causing him to freeze up. The object of his affection was actually taking lustful interest in him.

"Chaaaap..." He droned.

The human teased him a little more, licking around the tip of his dick, before finally cupping her mouth around it and starting to suck.

"Maaaa~!"

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the six lovers, they were about to have some company. A black haired boy and a blond haired boy were both hiking up the mountain.

"Man, I hope we reach the next town soon." The blond groaned. "I'm parched..."

"There better be something worthwhile at the top of this shit, or else I'm throwing myself off the edge." His friend said.

"That's a little much, don't you think?"

"It's called hyperbole, bitch. Everybody does it."

The sound of moaning and gasping filled the air.

"What the hell?" The two inquired.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Somebody gettin' fucked?"

"Yeah." The blond asked. "Let's take a peek!"

"Peek? Hell, I want in!"

The two started climbing up faster, eager to see what amorous affair was taking place.

However, it was about to take them by great surprise.

As they reached the mesa-like peak, they both gasped at the sight.

A peach-skinned girl with short chocolate brown hair reaching only down to her throat, and bigger boobs and butt than they ever thought was possible, was bare naked, and was getting slammed in both the vagina, and the mouth by an Oshawott, and a Machop respectively. A Smoochum and a Teddiursa clamped onto either breast, suckling fervently, hoping to find sweet milk. Lastly, the girl was fingering a Buneary who sat on the sidelines, and chirping her species name constantly.

Touka herself was consumed in the ecstasy of her current orgy. She didn't see the two boys watching her, nor would she care at all. She just wanted more.

' _More...more...more...more...MOAR!_ ' She screamed mentally, eyes fluttering. ' _I'm nothing but a little fuckslut and I don't wanna be anything else! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Me! Harder!_ '

Bruto continued to grunt, and shove his dick into her mouth, as his big veiny balls slapped against each other and her face. He was getting close.

Bun-fun wasn't holding up well. She had already came, and had passed out from the excitement.

Faye and Ruxpin, giving up on finding any milk in their slutty "mother's" tits, passed out and settled for using her perfect round breasts as giant pillows.

Oshawott clutched his mistress's thighs, as if trying to rip her away from Bruto, and have her all to himself. He ground his small, but pleasing cock into Touka's pussy, waiting for her to cum, and to join this girl, no; this goddess of lust in sweet release.

Bruto wasn't about to let Oshawott take her away, holding a firm grip on her shoulders, keeping her in place, and with extreme difficulty restrained himself from accidently ripping her in half. All his blood pumped into the organ that he thrust his own cock into her mouth repeatedly. "Ma...ma...ma...Machop! Chop! MA-CHOP!" He screamed, releasing all his cum into her thirsty mouth.

Touka greedily gulped down as much as she could, but that was not enough. She was insatiable. ' _More! Please! Give me more!_ '

Oshawott could not hear her thoughts but gladly obliged, digging his paws into her fat ass cheeks, and pushing himself in as far as he could and shot his seed into her, like a Hydro Pump from his penis. "SHAAAAA~~!"

The human's eyes gripped shut as she wrapped her legs around Oshawott, forcing him in further. She came as well, causing it to go everywhere.

The blond and dark haired guys watched in awe. It was Pokephilia- a reviled thing considered an abomination by most regions, but they couldn't help but be aroused by how much semen she could take in either her mouth or her cunt. They recorded the whole thing on their Pokegears.

"Damn..."

Hearing the curse, Touka raised her head, a trail of the Machop's thick, frothy cum spurting out of her mouth. She wanted to see who had been perving on her. She looked to the two boys, and seeing that they had their Pokegears out, held up a peace sign and smirked, semen still spilling out of her mouth. She swished her now well-experienced tongue, and slurped the rest of it down.

"Howdy boys, fancy meeting you here. You wanna play too?"

The guys looked back to each other, mouths gaping in glee. They clawed their clothes away, and ran to Touka.

 **0**

As Touka enjoyed her much-needed orgy, a group with malevolent intent was gathering in a dark place.

Several grunts were stationed outside a place called Yaha City. Each of them wore a white uniform with a red four-point star in the back, and on the heart area of the chest. They also wore a cap with the same insignia, as well as shin-high lace-up boots.

"I hear this place has some pretty decent strip joints..." The first grunt said.

"Yeah, babes and bitches with big-fake tits in every direction." The second grunt added.

A girl clad in the same type of uniform looked to the two of them, albeit with a skirt and stockings. "You pervs. Don't forget the mission that the master sent us here for."

"Oh right." The first grunt remembered. "We were supposed to keep a watch on the Yaha City Gym Leader. I forgot that he's some kind of uber-scientist."

"That's right. He and his sister are like total geniuses. They're supposed to be working on a way to tap into interdimensional energy." A commander in the back chimed in. He had a menacing glare with lilac hair sticking up in a mullet, and wore an officer-variant uniform with golden shoulder guards. "We of Team Excel will take that energy, and use it to fuel our machinations.

"To bring fruition to our master's goals, we will appropriate anything or anyone that is of use to us.

"Alright, maggots. Move out."

"Sir!" The three grunts said, saluting.


	5. Chapter 5

As night fell over the landscape, Touka found herself walking toward the gates of a city.

"Ooh...Yaha City. I've heard of his place..." She said to herself, before smiling naughtily. "Heehee~...time to make my start in the 'fun life'..." The girl started walking before that walk turned into a very bouncy skip.

Everyone looked as they saw this endowed young woman giddily skip directly into the city's nearly highlighted red light district until she reached her destination.

An obvious strip club with a flashing neon depiction of a girl twerking against a pole.

"The Pina Pit..." whispered Touka in awe before taking several slow steps inside.

The patrons of the gentlemans club all looked to her in confusion. Touka walked up to a girl dressed as a Lopunny, with her cleavage hanging out in plain sight.

"Eh..." The waitress began. "Hello, and welcome to the Pina Pit...what can I do for you?"

Touka rubbed her hands. "Take me in to see all the sluts~! I wanna see what you all are working with!"

The waitress turned around. "Follow me..." She said with a confused tone.

Touka snickered before giving her a firm open palm slap on the large peachy-rear, causing her to give a cry of "Ooh!"

The waitress led her to a table near a stage with three poles. Each pole had a single stripper working it.

The laviscious bi-curious girl took it all in with growing lust. The first girl was a brunette, a lithe thing that almost looked underage, but of course was not. Her small yet perky breasts barely stood out against the pole.

The second stripper was a blond, with a pair of cantaloupes slapping against her adbomen as she rubbed her bum against her position.

The third was actually a man focused on the ladies section, with a rather large package showing in his speedo, his body ripped with muscle. All the girls seated in that section drooled in excitement.

Touka could barely contain herself, mustering what little restraint she had to keep herself from masturbating on the spot. She reached to her back pocket and threw bill after bill after bill onto the stage. "Whoo-hoo! MOAR! Shake it til' it falls off!"

A pair of men seated themselves next to her. "Wow, rare to see a chick like you in a place like this." His accent indicated that he was likely from Kalos. Probably a Lumiose-ite.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Touka said to the attractive dark haired guy. "Wait a minute...are you...Professor Sycamore?"

The Sycamore lookalike chuckled. "Of course not. But of course I appreciate that."

His friend eyed Touka's breasts. "So...why don't the three of us go into the...VIP room? I got the cash to cover it~ We can have much more fun in there."

Touka grinned at the thought. "Sure...But I hope you can handle...'a girl like me'."

The three rose, and went to the bouncer blocking the VIP room's entrance. The lookalike's friend handed him a large amount of Pokeyen. With a smirk, he pocketed the cash and stepped away.

The only highlights of the room were a large circular bed with red linens, a mini-fridge packed with liquor, and a chest stuffed silly with all manners of sexual playthings for any appetite.

With a quick motion, Touka whipped off her shirt, revealing her massive melons. Her two lovers' jaws nearly dropped at their size, and how they retained shape with no sagging.

"Have all the fun you'd like with these, boys." She smirked.

The Sycamore doppleganger and his friend each grabbed one of her breasts, admiring their softness, and the erectness of her nipples, which grew harder and harder.

The boys each started licking around her breasts and abdomen, tracing around her nipples, and her washboard stomach.

Touka moaned as drool pooled from her tongue that lolled out.

The men stripped down entirely, revealing their already sizeable hard-ons.

Touka laid down on her back, and fluffed her breasts as the look-alike watched. His friend sat on top of Touka's abdomen and shoved his dick between her tits. He moved it back and forth, watching it become bigger and harder, the veins becoming more and more visible. The girl opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around it's tip.

The faux Sycamore gripped his own member as he watched the hot scene, his friend riding Touka's chest while she gave him an awesome titfuck-blowjob combo. His own cock extended to it's max as he jacked off.

His friend however was brought to his limit rather quickly already blowing his load. Touka gagged before gulping the hot white semen down like water from a bottle. He took it out when he was done, as the girl licked her lips.

"More." She demanded.

"Heh-heh." Sycamore-look-alike snickered. "Not satisfied, eh?" He got up and shoved his dick into Touka's mouth. She started sucking like she was parched.

He grabbed her chocolate brown hair, and shoved her head down onto his cock. This one was slightly bigger, but it didn't take her long to drain his balls too.

He fell back onto a pillow. "Ah...Ah...Ahh..."

Touka fixed her hair up. "Hm! Let me show you two how long I can last, and how long I can cum." She rose up and took her shorts off, revealing her white panties with pink hearts. Then, she removed them, exposing her genitals. She propped her lower back against a pillow and spread her legs wide, giving them full view of her lower folds. She thrust her fingers inside, massaging them and playing with her clit.

She moaned as she pleasured herself, getting louder and even lustier. Touka didn't care who heard.

Her two partners watched as she kept fingering and rubbing herself, feeling themselves getting hard again.

"My god, she's an animal..." The Sycamore look-alike said.

Touka looked right at them, and they both watched in bewilderment as her eyes changed from deep blue to a golden yellow.

She gave another series of moans increasing in volume, until fluid leaked from her vagina. But it didn't stop there. She kept rubbing and rubbing, and continued to cum.

Her lovers watched in shock and awe that a girl could keep on masturbating even after orgasm, as they both started getting hard again.

Touka saw them getting ready and got into position with her back lain on the bed. The Sycamore lookalike would handle her nether-regions while his friend would again treat himself to her mouth.

They each started to thrust, using Touka as one big dick-socket, who kept moaning, grunting and gagging. Her partners also moaned, as the tension thickened. The girl worked her tongue around her mouth attendant's cock, running it down the length.

The lookalike continued to pound at her pussy, making her twitch with pleasure.

After several minutes of this, Touka's partners orgasmed again, filling her mouth and pussy with their seed.

The two collapsed, expended.

Touka however was still not satisfied. "Fucking lightweights!"

Outside, the bouncer had been listening to their romp, amused at how much they were doing, but he was shocked as a pair of feminine hands reached out and pulled him into the room.

Touka would do this until she fucked and sucked every single man in the strip club. When she was finished, she fell asleep amongst the unconscious mass of people she had piled up.

 **0**

In another corner of town, a battle was taking place. A young man with black hair spiraling around his head stood before a group of black-outfited men, each of them fallen and losing consciousness.

A Pokemon-Tauros-stood by his side.

"So...this is Team Excel, huh? I'm not impressed." The Tauros next to him snorted disapprovingly. "I agree." He told the bull-like creature. "They weren't any sort of challenge. Let's head back to the Gym."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wowzers, it's been long AF since I picked up this story. Nonetheless, time for some more smut~**

 **But uh...please forgive me, because there's going to be some cruelty to Touka's Pokemon...but on the offhand, some sexyness afterward.**

 **0**

Touka and Oshy strolled down the street, toward her _secondary goal_. The Yaha City Pokemon Gym. The outrageously busty girl and her partner came to stand in front of it, after she had sampled virtually every sexual experience in the city limits.

"Oshawott..." Oshy groaned unenthusiastically.

"Don't be like that, Oshy." The slutty trainer replied. "Besides, you know my folks are going to get suspiscious if I don't PM them regularly on our progress. Besides, exercising something besides your cock will do you good."

The Oshawott rolled his eyes. "Wo-o-tt.( _Fi-i-i-ine._ )" It groaned before Touka scooped him up and scratched his nose giving a playful smile.

"I'll treat you to something REALLY good if we win~!"

The miniature white and blue otter had stars in his eyes, before balling his paws and giving an enthusiastic shout.

"Now THAT'S what I wanted to hear!" She cheered, carrying him through the automatic doors.

The two were shocked at what they saw.

Crammed into the large one story building was a wheat field, complete with a sun in the distance.

"What kind of wet dream is this!?" Touka asked, rubbing her eyes, accidently dropping Oshy, elliciting a cry sounding like the approximation of a curse.

"It's not a dream." A female voice began.

A blue-haired girl came from her side, wearing a tight-fitting blue and black one-piece bodysuit that seemed to highlight her cleavage. (Imagine Towa's outfit from Dragon Ball Xenoverse, without the skirt-like piece.)

"It's an augmented reality battlefield." She began. "Generated by the latest cutting edge hologram technology."

Touka didn't listen to a bit of her dribble, paying attention only to her generously curved form.

"Uh...miss? Hello, Miss?"

The femperv licked her lips, unnerving her even more so as her eyes had somehow changed from blue to gold and seemed to shine.

"Osh?" Oshy inquired, noticing the phenomena before tapping her shin. "Oshawott?"

The attendant nervously backed away from the trainer who seemed to eye her hungrily.

"You're...cute..." Touka growled, making groping motions to the air and advancing on her.

"P...please stop."

"What's going on here?" A male voice asked.

Touka seemed to hiss at the guy that approached. A young man with black hair spiralling around his head, wearing a red blazer and matching red pants.

The man shot an icy glare at Touka.

Suddenly, she blinked her eyes, and they transitioned back to blue.

"Was I...just doing something?" She asked.

"You're in the Yaha City Pokemon Gym, and if you do...whatever the hell you were just doing again, I'll have to ask you to leave." The black haired boy began. "I'm Dorien, the Gym Leader around these parts and this is my sister Nina."

The bodysuit wearing girl nervously took a step behind him, keeping a wary eye on Touka, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh right!" Touka said, slapping her forhead. "I was meaning to take your Gym Challenge. Sorry about that...heh-heh-heh...

"By the way...what is it about this Argmunted Reality thing?"

"AUGMENTED...Reality." Dorien corrected her. "It's an invention of mine called the Doriena System. It generates a solidified subspace with projections that one can see and touch as if they were real."

A Murkrow came to land on his shoulder. It cawed before receiving a lovely wingstroke from the Gym Leader.

"So...you wanted to take my challenge?"

"That's right. As hard as this may seem, given how old I am, I've never done this before. How does it work?"

"Basically as many Pokemon as you want to send out against my party of two." Dorien replied. "We'll battle on this preset field. The battle ends when either trainer's pokemon are incapable of battle."

"Kay-kay." Touka said, pacing in place.

Dorien and Nina rolled their eyes, thinking it was just a way for her to flaunt her body around.

"So then...I'll use these three! Faye!"

She threw the Poke Ball and the Smoochum materiallized from white light.

"Chum!" The little pink and yellow being chimed.

"Bruto!" The mistress pleasing Machop appeared.

"Macho!" He boasted, flexing his biceps.

"And of course~" Touka began, placing a hand on Oshy's head and rubbing. "This little stud right here~!"

"Okay then." Dorien said, taking twenty paces backward. "Here's my partner." He threw the Ball, and much to Touka's surprise, a large brown-haired bull with sharp horns, three tails, and a furious look appeared.

"ROS!" It growled.

Touka practically started drooling at the sight of the muscled bull before her. Sure, it was a bit more beastly than her six partners, but she couldn't help but fantasize about being plowed by the massive Tauros.

"This Tauros will be your first opponent. Shall we begin?"

"Right! Go get 'im, Bruto!"

"Machop!" The child-sized Fighting Type replied, leaping before Touka.

' _If I remember right...Fighting Types have the advantage over Normal Types..._ ' Touka thought. ' _It's in the bag!_ '

"You can have the first move." Dorien said, flicking his hair.

"Okay then, but you're gonna regret it!" Touka boasted. "Bruto, use Mega Punch!"

The Machop took a mad dash at Tauros, before drawing it's arm back and slamming it's fist into it's torso.

Oddly enough, the Tauros didn't even flinch, and appeared to be completely untouched by the attack.

"What!?" Touka gasped.

Dorien glared at the scene before him.

"Horn...Attack." He said calmly before Tauros whipped it's head around, and slammed it's horns into Bruto.

The Fighting Type gasped. The blow didn't draw blood or anything like that, but it did draw the breath from him. He was pushed back into the wall beside Touka. His eyes had taken the shape of spirals.

"C...choooop..." It uttered weakly.

"Bruto is unable to battle!" Nina said, smirking at the slut that tried to grope her. "Dorien's Tauros is the winner."

"Is that all?" Dorien asked, fiddling with the cuff of his blazer.

Touka grit her teeth. "Faye?"

The Smoochum nervously held onto her leg, panicking at the size of the bull that bore down on her.

"Okay find then. Oshy. Go get him." Touka said nonchalantly.

"Shawott!" Oshy growled.

"Razor Shell!" She commanded. The otter removed the scalchop from his stomach and channelled his energy to turn it into a blade. With cries of it's name, Oshy charged at Tauros before leaping into the air, swirling about and bringing it to rest on it's left horn.

Oshy started rapidly swinging the blade at the Tauros, who made no real attempt to dodge.

"Stomp." Dorien commanded.

The Tauros reared on it's back legs and slammed it's front into the Oshawott's stomach. It wouldn't have hurt as much if he had his scalchop in the right place, but since it hit his raw flesh, a great volume of blood splurt from his lips.

"O...Oshy!" Touka screamed.

Tauros kicked the smaller Pokemon back to Touka.

"N-ext~!?" Nina mused, twirling her curly blue hair around her finger.

Touka growled as she recalled Oshy to his Poke Ball. She took another Poke Ball from her waist, shaking it with rage. "Bun-Fun! Get out here!" She threw it with prejudice, causing it to practically explode as the little vaguely anthropomorphic bunny appeared before them.

"...R...Really!? You'd name your Buneary Bun-Fun!?" Nina asked, nearly breaking out into an uproar of laughter.

This really pissed Touka off.

"Jump...Kick!" She screamed in with hatred.

Bun-Fun leapt into the air, doing an elegant spin. She had really practiced this during her down time in her Poke Ball. So far, she hit her mark every time, until just this once-

She came crashing down onto the earthen floor of the augmented reality field. However rather than soft ground typical of a wheat field, the Buneary clutched her foot in pain as it seemed to be twisted.

Touka gasped. "Oh...no..."

Then, Dorien's Tauros trotted up to Bun-Fun, before turning around and savagely kicking her with it's back legs.

The Buneary couldn't even manage a cry. She was cast down onto the ground at Touka's feet. The girl's jaw dropped.

"NOOOOOOO!" She picked up the bunny, and held her softly to her chest.

Dorien solemnly closed his eyes. "Just as I thought. A novice." He held a Poke Ball up and recalled the Tauros back inside. "Listen up. Your Pokemon aren't ready for this. YOU. Aren't ready for this. I suggest you get them to the nearest Pokemon Center."

Touka desolately gasped at Dorien before returning Bun-Fun to her Ball and sprinting outside.

"Ch...chum!" Faye cried, taking after her.

Nina scoffed as Dorien walked back to another area of the Gym. "Serves her right. Bitch."

 **0**

Touka had left Bun-Fun, Bruto, and Oshy at the Pokemon Center, as well as Faye and the others. She couldn't face them after putting them through such pain at the hand of that beastly Tauros.

She sat in the dark alleyway she found, late at night, crying into her hands.

"Am I...not a real Pokemon Trainer?" She lamented. "I guess...not...I don't deserve to call myself one. Hell, I only became one so I could get the hell out away from my sheltered ass-no sex life back home! That...that must be it..."

She looked to the sky.

"I can't believe I put them through that...maybe I should just release them and quit...or go back home and try to find some way to make up for it...wait...what?"

Above her head was the moon, source of the tides on Earth, and beacon of the night.

"Oh wow...it's full. I don't guess I've ever seen it like that...so pretty..." Touka marvelled. Her eyes seemed to shine as the celestial body reflected on the surface. But her gaze turned into a stupor as her eyes changed golden.

Suddenly her whole body seized up.

"Wh...what the-!?" She choked as her body started to writhe and spasm.

Touka glanced down to her arm her bicep seemed to bulge. She blinked to try and make sure it wasn't an illusion. It was not. Her bicep had grown a full inch. She flexed it to see it grow another inch.

She stood as her body continued to writhe and spasm.

"What's...happening...to me!?"

Her figure started to change. She slowly started to gain muscle. And a fair amount of it. Her biceps continued to swell until they reached a nice 17 inches. Her thighs also swelled, gaining a small amount. Her legs became more toned. Much to her surprise she saw her vision rise as she felt the change continue. She was also gaining height!

One inch...two inches...three inches...before she knew it, she went from being 5'7" to a full 6'2"!

Finally, her breasts started to swell, as well as her rear. As if they weren't already massive enough, they started to tug on her light clothing, nipples erect and threatening to rip through her baby blue T-shirt, and her hips and ass stretching her shorts and panties to the very limit.

Touka started to moan uncontrollably as sexual impulses flooded her mind as her body grew and filled in it's new figure.

"Ahhh~~ Ahhhh~~~ AAAAHHHH!~~~~" She screamed with pleasure as she groped herself, gripping whole handfulls of her butt, and pinching her nipples. Not that she could notice, but her eyes were like miniature flashlights piercing through the dark of night with their golden glow. Her nails also sharpened themselves, and her incisors became more like true fangs.

"FUCK!~" She said. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-FUUUUCKKK~!" She wanted to grab whatever creatures she could find, human or Pokemon and pleasure herself with them until she could pleasure herself no more.

"I...will...FUCK EVERYTHING!" She roared.

 **Geez, that was a little rough of me...was trying to make a completely outmatched battle where the Gym Leader easily defeats the protagonist, but there we have it. Just to let you know, I do not condone cruelty to animals.**

 **Nor do I condone rape or anything like that.**

 **Sorry.**


End file.
